Player
by Just a BloggerGirl
Summary: This fanfiction is about Jathan, Niranda...and what more can i say? Please read and review. looove xox


**Hey! This fanfiction is about Jathan, Niranda...and what more can i say? Please read and review. looove xox**

**(my english is not perfect, so dont hate if i write something wrong)**

**Jennette POV**

_*Jennette thought*_

_I can't believe this. I can't believe. Today is 23th of November. Today, the fans can watch the iCarly last episode, iGoodbye. In my opinion, this is a good _

_episode, but not the best, BUT, if you're a creddie shipper, you'll have the best day in your life, BUT, if you're a seddie fan, I have a bad news for you. Most _

_people do not watch the show because of iCarly, but because they want to know that Seddie or Creddie will be the end game. The iCarly isn't about Sam and _

_Freddie or Carly and Freddie's relationship. We just wanna make you laugh. The worst thing is that a lot of Seddie fans, they want me to make a couple with Nathan. Or _

_Miranda and Nathan was just the same. What cannot be understand, that Nathan has a girlfriend!? This is not about that Nathan isn't good looking or _

_something else, but he has a girlfriend, and he is happy with her. And if he is happy then I'm happy too, 'cause I'm his friend. But now, he is happy and I'm not. _

_I don't know what's the matter with me...maybe I'm jealous...What? Nonononono, I don't wanna dating with Nathan, he's my best friend...uhh maybe there _

_was too much seddie stuff..hehe...I don't wanna break my friendship with Nathan. Maybe we're one of the best couple in Nickelodeon, but the real life we're _

_not together...unfortunately...what? Noo, i didn't say that...ermm...Let's go back to the original topic. Today Nathan wants that Miranda, Noah and I go to his _

_house and watch the iGoodbye together, but I don't think it's a good idea...ohh my phone rings...God! It's Miranda._

"Hey!" she said on her girly voice.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Did Nathan write to you, too?"

"Yeah."

"Are you want to go?"

"Ermm..I don't know, but I think I'm going to go.."

"Great! Do you want a ride?"

"Okay."

"I'll go to your house at 7 o'clock. Bye."

"Bye!

_That was quick. Soo...now at half past six. I should get ready. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put up my dress. I'm wearing a red shirt, a pair of jeans _

_and my black boots. I put up some make-up, too. I heard a car noise, I think Miranda is here. I picked up my jacket and walked out. I wasn't wrong, it was _

_really Miranda. I got in the car and we left. Half an hour later we arrived. We got out of the car and we rang at the door. A few seconds later, Nathan opened _

_the door. Oh, My God. He looked a little strange. His hair was combed down and I do not see he shaved. But, he's sooo hot. What? No, STOP JENNETTE!_

"Hey girls!"-said Nathan.

-"Hello!" said Miranda and I, and Nathan hugged me and Mira. I love when he hugs me...WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?

We went inside, and I saw Noah.

"Heeey girls!" said Noah.

"Hi!" I said and hug him.

"When begins the iCarly?" I asked.

"At 8 o'clock...Do you want some drink?" asked Nathan.

"No, I don't." reply Miranda.

"I want some drink." said Noah.

"Noah, you already drank 2 bottles of cola."

"Dude, you want me to die of thirst?" said Noah, and I laugh.

"Okaay, there's a bottle in the fridge yet."

Noah left, and we sit down in the sofa.

"I can't believe that there is no longer iCarly." I said.

"Neither do I." said Nathan. And Miranda nodded.

Five minutes silence after , Noah sat down with us.

"Soo..." I broke the silence. "Maybe we should turn on the TV, if we don't want to miss the iCarly."

"You're right." said Nathan.

"Like always." I laugh and he turn on the TV.

*Ten minutes later...*

"Begins!" we all shouted.

We sit on the sofa and watch the last episode. We laughed loudly of all jokes, or funny insults. When in the end Freddie said 'And we're clear', we all begin

crying a bit..

"Freddie is a player." I laugh.

"Why?" asked Nathan.

"Oh, Come on! He's asked for Sam 'You want to get back together', and in the end he kissed back Carly."

"Yeah, that's right. I would never do that with a girl." said Nathan, and I don't know why, but Miranda stand up and she went to the kitchen. She's looks very

angry.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked.

"I'm gonna check her." said Nathan and he went to the kitchen, too. Noah and I were talking. 5 minutes later, Miranda and Nathan didn't come back yet.

"I look at it what lasts till now." I said and I left the room. I walked in the kitchen...and...

-OH, MY GOD!


End file.
